


Forever And Always

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fallen Angel Castiel, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna do this, right?” Dean asked, a little bit more nervous than Castiel, who smiled softly.</p><p>“Yes, Dean, I do. You do too, right?” he made sure, and Dean nodded. He definitely wanted to do it, he was just a little nervous, even though he had done it with guys before. Castiel was different though, he was special, so Dean wanted to make it special. There was a small smile on his face as Castiel shifted forward on their bed, tucking his legs underneath him. “It’s nothing different from what we’ve done in the past, Dean, it’s just more intimate.” Castiel looked down with a slight blush to his face. “I want to be more intimate with you, Dean. I love you.” And there was so much reverence to Castiel’s words that Dean smiled, squeezing Castiel’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brown_eyed_fallen_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/gifts).



> Okay, sorry that this took so long, but here it is!! I hope you like it, I edited it whilst I was half asleep and it wasn't beta'd soo also sorry about that!! But enjoy!! :)

It started off awkward, the air was a little on edge, both Dean and Castiel a little nervous, their hearts pumping fast, adrenaline rushing through them. Yet, still the same, Castiel and Dean sat on the bed, their hands inching towards each other until their sweaty fingers intertwined.

“You wanna do this, right?” Dean asked, a little bit more nervous than Castiel, who smiled softly.

“Yes, Dean, I do. You do too, right?” he made sure, and Dean nodded. He definitely wanted to do it, he was just a little nervous, even though he had done it with guys before. Castiel was different though, he was special, so Dean wanted to make it special. There was a small smile on his face as Castiel shifted forward on their bed, tucking his legs underneath him. “It’s nothing different from what we’ve done in the past, Dean, it’s just more intimate.” Castiel looked down with a slight blush to his face. “I want to be more intimate with you, Dean. I love you.” And there was so much reverence to Castiel’s words that Dean smiled, squeezing Castiel’s hand.

“I do too, Cas. I love you, and I hope you know that no matter what I’m never letting you go,” Dean spoke softly. Castiel moved closer to Dean so that they were face to face, the warmth of their bodies emanating, comforting the other.

“I make no plans to either,” Castiel whispered, a pause following. Then, soon enough, Dean was pressing forwards, kissing Castiel softly yet firmly still. His hand traveled slowly up to the crook of Castiel’s neck where it rested gently, whilst the other found his waist, and curled around it.

The kiss that began as chaste slowly started to turn into a deeper one as Castiel let his lips part, and Dean’s tongue tasted the familiar taste of Castiel, the one like ocean air on a cool day. Castiel’s hands searched for a moment, wondering where exactly was the best place to put them. But then he sighed into the kiss, relaxing into the causality of it as his hands fell to the tops of Dean’s thighs, resting there comfortably.

As the two met in what felt like such a normal, regular kiss, the air relaxed along with them, their muscles untensing even though first times were nerve wracking, and they were both definitely nervous. The comfort of each other, Castiel sitting between Dean’s spread legs, it was all something that brought their nerves down, their anxieties untangling. 

Castiel rubbed little circles into the denim of Dean’s jeans with his thumbs, feeling the heat underneath them whilst he felt Dean’s hand that was placed on the crook of Cas’ neck moved upwards, running through Castiel’s hair. Castiel made a little contented noise into the kiss, and Dean smiled at it before pulling away, biting Cas’ bottom lip gingerly.

“You’re cute when you make little noise like that,” Dean commented quietly as he moved down Castiel’s jaw, mouthing over it. Castiel smiled softly, his hands moving up to cup Dean’s shoulder blades, fingertips catching the fabric of his t-shirt along the way.

“I’ll try to make them more often then,” Castiel whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean moved onto his neck, kissing and licking all the sweet spots, sucking bruises, marks of possession stamped into his skin. Castiel found the longer hairs on Dean’s head, grasping them and pulling slightly so that Dean keened just the slightest. 

Castiel watched carefully as Dean came back up, kissing a line up from his Adam’s apple to his chin before enveloping his lips in another kiss. This one was more hurried, more lustful, more enticing. Castiel swallowed it up eagerly, loving the feel of Dean’s scruff against him, the feeling of his lips that were always so perfect, so soft. 

Dean eagerly pushed forward, cradling Castiel as he let him fall back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows. Dean shifted himself as he looked at Castiel beneath him, Castiel who was breathing just the slightest bit heavy, his chest rising and falling in a way that was just so beautiful to Dean for one reason or another. Maybe it was because Castiel had given up his grace just for Dean, maybe it was because Castiel was there with him in that moment, that he was alive, and he was in love with Dean. He loved him. And Dean loved him back, God, did he love him. And he wanted to show him that. And he would because this was one of the best ways.

Dean smiled softly, helping Castiel wriggle out of his shirt before throwing it aside. He was met with the toned frame of Castiel, smooth, tanned skin covering it. He didn’t hurry to cover him in bruises, he didn’t focus on one area alone, he leaned over his and began with a simple kiss right to where his heart would be. Castiel caught the symbolism behind the gesture, and smiled, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “I love you,” he told Dean, who smiled back, kissing his skin once more.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean responded, going on to kiss lines down his body, to suck the occasional bruise or mark before he came up to Castiel’s nipples, and mouthed over one, listening to the little surprised noise Castiel made in response. Dean’s hands smoothed over the expanse of Castiel’s skin whilst he suckled hard, looking up at watch Castiel, who was turning the most prettiest shade of pink Dean swore he had ever seen. Dean hummed, biting and nipping until Cas was keening on Dean’s name. Dean pulled away to do the same with the next one, this time aligning their crotches, feeling Castiel’s hardening cock beneath his jeans. He rolled his hips down once, and Castiel groaned, the feeling of Dean’s mouth and his hips a maddeningly pleasing sensation.

Castiel grappled for Dean’s shoulders as their hips rocked together in a steady pace, and Dean pulled his mouth away only to trail wet kisses back up to Castiel’s open mouth. Soft moans evaded the kiss as their hips ground together harder and harder until Castiel couldn’t stand it. “I want you,” was all he had to say for Dean to get the message. He reared back up onto his knees, awkwardly tugging off his shirt, jeans, and boxers as Castel discarded his boxers and jeans. After a few little smiles and bits of laughter, Dean was rolling back on top of Castiel, kissing him hungrily, slotting their bodies together just right so that a grind of their hips shot pleasure straight through them.

“Fuck, so beautiful, Cas,” Dean groaned as he kissed over Castiel’s neck, kissing over the bruises he had made earlier. “So perfect,” he murmured, a certain revere to his voice that Castiel caught and simply took in his hands, clutching onto it. 

“You don’t know how perfect you are, Dean,” Castiel began, feeling the slick sliding of their cocks, feeling Dean’s body hot against his, feeling the pleasure of the moment. “I rebuilt you, I know every inch of you, Dean Winchester, there is not a piece I don’t love,” he choked out, and Dean’s breath hitched as his head fell forward to the crook of Cas’ neck.

“Need you, Cas, please,” Dean panted, and Castiel kissed the side of his head, nipping at his ear.

“I need you too, Dean,” he murmured, and Dean pulled away to kiss him hurriedly as though his life depended on it. But, soon enough, he was rolling off of Castiel, grabbing the bottle of lube and the condom hastily before returning to Castiel, who had spread his legs wide already, offering Dean perfect access to where he needed to go. Dean swore under his breath at the sight, but then took in Cas’ slightly worried expression, and placed down the lube and the condom, crawling up to give Castiel a tender kiss. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, angel, alright?” A nod from Cas in response. “You trust me, right?” Another nod with a soft smile. Dean smiled back and gave him another chaste kiss. “Just relax for me, okay?” he soothed as he ran a hand over Castiel’s thigh, going back to sit between his legs.

Dean drizzled a good amount of lube on one finger, then pressed it slowly against Castiel’s rim, watching him shiver in response. “Okay?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded.

“It’s just cold,” he reassured, letting out a breath of air to calm his nerves. Dean waited a minute, warming up the lube and swirling it over the muscle before Castiel finally relaxed, and let Dean push it in up to the first knuckle. After a few more encouraging words from Dean, he pushed it in all the way, and Castiel sighed.

“How’re you doing?” Dean asked.

“I’m alright. It feels weird, but not in a bad way,” Castiel told him.

“Do you want me to stop, or should I keep going?” Dean asked almost hesitantly. Castiel nodded.

“You can keep going,” he allowed, and Dean did just that, letting his finger slide in and out as he pressed gentle kisses to the inside of Castiel’s thigh until he was relaxed enough for a second finger to slide in.

Once the second finger had gone in, Castiel squirmed a little, getting used to the sensation as Dean looked for the bundle of nerves that would have Castiel lighting up in pleasure. Sure enough he found it in no time, and Castiel’s breath hitched before he let out a long moan. “Right there?” Dean simply questioned, gaining a hurried nod from Castiel.

“Yes, God, yes,” Castiel groaned, and Dean massaged over that spot, coaxing the most wonderful moans out of Castiel as he slid his fingers in and out, passing that spot with every thrust of them. “Dean, please,” Castiel panted, his head thrown back on the pillow, neck bared.

“Third one?” Dean asked, and Castiel let out a broken, ‘Yes,’ that had Dean slipping a third finger in in no time.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was desperately fucking himself down on Dean’s fingers, and Dean took that as a sign as he pulled his fingers out, listening to Castiel mewl softly above him in protest. Dean quickly grabbed the condom, fumbling with it until he had slipped it on, and put on just the right amount of lube.

He let Castiel pull his legs to his chest before getting himself in the perfect position. “I’ll go in slow, and you tell me if you want me to stop or if you want me to go slower, okay?” Dean assured, and Castiel nodded with a soft smile.

“I trust you, Dean,” Castiel told him, and Dean smiled back softly. 

“I trust you too, Cas,” he replied as he scooched forward to give him one last kiss. “You ready?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. Dean took a breath, and began to push in slowly, listening carefully to Castiel’s breathing as he went in halfway, pausing. “Can I go in further?” he asked, and Castiel nodded, relaxing into the feeling of Dean, getting used to him and the feelings that came with him. Dean slowly slid in until he couldn’t go any further, and panted, letting his head fall against Cas’ chest. 

Dean took in the pure feeling of it, the feeling of Castiel so close to him, and it made his heart swell as he pressed a kiss to Castiel’s skin. “You feel so good like this, Cas,” Dean breathed out, and Castiel wrapped his legs tight around Dean’s waist. “You have no idea,” he finished as he shifted, trying to find a good position. Castiel, lost for words in the moment simply let out a shaky breath, wrapping his hands around Dean's back.

"You can move, Dean," Castiel told Dean quietly after there was a pause. Dean took a breath and thrusted in shallowly, listening to Castiel's breathing. Slowly, his thrusts became more purposeful, slow and solid, his body melting with Castiel's, the warmth of the other intermingling. Dean let his hands wander as Castiel's breath hitched when he felt the comfort of Dean's rough hands against his skin. "You're so beautiful, Dean, so so beautiful," Castiel sighed as Dean kissed him open mouth. "Your heart, your soul, it's all so bright," he murmured, and Dean felt his heart thud against his chest at the praise. He buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck with a small groan.

"God, Cas, I wouldn't give you up for anything," Dean panted. "Not anything in the whole world," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Cas' shoulder. It was then that Castiel gasped, back arching off the bed with a moan.

“Right there, right, oh, there, Dean,” Castiel choked out as Dean hit that spot inside of him that had arousal burn bright through him. Castiel let his hands slide down from Dean’s back to his hands that rested on the pillow beside Castiel’s head. Dean interlaced them, pulling back to look Castiel in the eye, searching them, looking into them as though he were seeing them for the first time. He leaned his forehead against Castiel’s, his breath hitching when Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hands.

“I love you,” he whispered reverently, feeling his lips brush Castiel’s. 

“I love you too, Dean. More than you’ll ever know,” he murmured back, closing the gap between their lips, letting them press together as they slowly felt the building of pleasure inside.

Dean slowly pulled away after the heated, deepened kiss, only to look Castiel in the eyes, to watch the eagerness in him, the way he bit his already reddened lips, the way his eyelids fluttered every now and then.

With each thrust the two grew nearer and nearer to what they wanted, all the while lingering kisses and murmured, 'I love you's,' filled the air, skin brushing skin, moans of pleasure echoing off the walls. Their bodies undulated in such a harmonious rhythm, their hearts doing the same.

"Dean," Castiel panted as Dean kissed down Cas' jaw. "Harder, please, I'm so close," he groaned, and Dean gladly did so, feeling the same exact way as steady thrusts grew erratic. Dean buried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck, letting his hips rock forward faster and harder, right into the perfect spot for Castiel, who had his head thrown back into the pillow. And soon, he felt the cresting of pleasure as he came, Dean's name falling over and over from his lips as his hands tightened once again around Dean’s.

Dean groaned, biting gingerly into the side of Castiel’s neck as he panted, coming harder than he had in awhile just a few thrusts later. Castiel’s legs collapsed by Dean’s sides the minute Dean pulled out and flopped down, tangling with Castiel, sated smile on his face. Castiel wore a softer one as he looked over at Dean, then pulled him in for a sudden kiss. Once he pulled away, a wide smile grew on his face. “I love you, Dean Winchester, no matter what, I love you,” he whispered, and Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s, looking him in the eye with the same smile that Castiel wore.

“I love you too, Castiel. Forever and always, I will love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all of you guys are welcome to give feedback, and I hope that you liked it!! This one was a difficult one for me to write for one reason or another, so I'm interested to see what you guys thought!! :)


End file.
